Until Your Mine
by Synthea Black
Summary: This is a story I wrote one time when I was really bored.  This story takes place some time before book 6.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wish people would just listen to me. I seem to have been right plenty of times before this. Not that I've been wrong very often. I can recall a few times when my judgment has been a bit…off.

But right now…I am completely, totally, positively, absolutely, maybe right. We needed to eat and half the flock was voting for chili. Heck no! I'd be up all night holding a gas mask to face so I wouldn't die of noxious fumes.

Yeah, the Gasman does that (hence, his name). Farting is his absolute best talent, of course after mimicking any voice he wants, and making the best bombs in the entire world. One tip about the Gasman: stay upwind and never hand him a bean burrito. Oh, and by the way, he's around eight in age with blonde hair and angelic blue eyes. Just don't let 'em fool ya.

Iggy, of course, was always on the Gasman's side. Ranging around fourteen years of age, he was tall, pale, and blonde. His sightless eyes seemed to give him no handy-cap at all. He could keep up with the whole flock, no prob. As long as he had someone's belt loop to hold on to. Being the champion lock picker and bomb setter, Iggy is one kid you don't want to get on the bad side of. A while ago when we went to the South Pole Iggy found that he could identify colors by touching them, which made things I guess a bit more colorful for him.

Angel (a.k.a. my baby) was ranging around five or six (either one works for me). With curly blonde hair and real angelic blue eyes, this child seems to have hit the jack-pot when it comes to super-human powers. Angel can read minds, and sometimes control them, she can change her appearance gradually and slightly, she can talk to fish, and breathe under water. Wow, that sounds impressive even to me, and I deal with her sarcasm every day. Anyway, she seems to have taken my side on this one, apples are in order, not chili.

When we were in New York about a year ago, she brought a small dog into our little 'family'. Total; or so Angel called him; is a talking dog that we just recently found is sprouting wings. He's a black Scottie and is in love with an Alaskan malamute. I think they're getting married soon. Wow.

Nudge, I guess you can consider eleven-ish. Nudge is black-skinned and has nice, brown, wavy hair down to her shoulders. Being our fashion queen, she tries to keep us all in style for this year. So far she's succeeded in her task on the whole flock (except for me. Many people think I have a terrible fashion sense. Like I really care). Nudge has a way with computers, finding passwords and hacking are her specialties. Trust me, they come in real helpful when we're on the run and need something from a motherboard. She also found out, along with Iggy, that she has another power. She can attract metal at her own will. Which is what she's doing now, with my sweat jacket. Really annoying. She seems to have agreed along with me as well, no chili for the boys.

Fang, well, hard to explain. Fang is fourteen as well, two months older then Iggy if you would really like to know. With black hair and, dark, obsidian eyes, well, he's quite mysterious. Recently we have made it into a roller-coaster lived relationship that makes my heart beat faster just thinking about it. Ugh, pretend I didn't say that. Fang can, sort of, fade into the back ground, as long as he stays still. Which, to me, kind of defeats the purpose of being invisible. Having to stay put and all. Oh well. It's still kinda cool. He seems to have agreed with the chili, idiot.

And me, you might ask? I'm Max, and I range probably four to six months older then Fang. I seem to have been given the title of 'Leader', which means I make all the hard decisions. Like what we're supposed to eat. My brown hair was streaked with blonde and my brown eyes were shiny (or so Fang said. Weird.) I also found that I can fly super-humanly fast for any of our flock.

Did you catch that? Fly? Good job, you're smarter than I thought. Yes, we all have wings. Yes, that's what I said. Wings. I mean literally, they're around double our height in wingspan, from tip to tip. They are plain _tight._ I wouldn't take anything to get rid of them. I don't think I would at least, but you can't dwell on what 'could' happen, which is exactly what it is.

"Oh, come on, Fang" I said. If I got Fang on my side then I'd be good, that would mean I would have over half the flock. There was no changing the Gasman's mind, and if the Gasman was on something, Iggy was right with him, "You know for a fact, that if we get burritos we're all gonna be up all night, except for maybe Gazzy and Iggy, trying to survive from the terrible stench"

Fang shrugged. "They're not sleeping in my room"

That was true, well, not entirely, Iggy was. That's right, room. For once we were relaxed, or as relaxed as we can get, saving the world and all. We'd stayed at this particular hotel for about a week. For some odd reason we had gotten two rooms, but with three bedrooms all together. Which, trust me, worked out _fine _for me. That meant I got a Queen sized bed _all_ to myself. Fang and Iggy were sharing the second room we had gotten, sleeping in the two gigantic beds that filled the only space in the entire room. Nudge and I slept in the other room, on separate beds, thank heavens. Nudge was a sleeping kicker. And then, connecting onto that room was yet another entire bedroom.

I know right? Awesome.

Angel and the Gasman slept in there together since they were the youngest, and were the only blood siblings among us.

Anyway, back to my leadership argument, "That's not true. Iggy's in your room" I pointed out.

"That is true" he said, barely changing his expression, yet I could tell he was thinking hard, trying to decide.

"Oh, come on, Fang" Gazzy said, imitating my voice perfectly, annoying the crap out of me.

I shot him a glare, and he ignored it completely.

"Just one burrito", the second part was in his own voice.

Right then, he let one rip, and everyone took a reflexive step backwards. A grin split across my little eight year old's face.

"Alright" Fang said, "I've decided"

We all looked at him. He was pretty much deciding our fate on dinner.

"Apples it is"

The Gasman and Iggy both sighed exasperatedly.

"If that's what you smell like _before _a burrito I have no intention of having to smell you _after _you have one."

Gazzy's pouty face, lifted about an inch of a smile.

"You know you guys" I said, "We're not really having apples, it was just the first thing that came to mind for me…other than a burrito"

Everyone looked up in surprise. Well, except for Fang. The only change for him was a slight raise of eyebrows.

"McDonald's here we come!"

Everyone cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to tell you, there is nothing better than flying. It's amazing. It definitely rates on my top ten favorite things to do. You know what, I think I'm gonna make a list for you. I'll write it down.

Being safe.

Falling asleep in Fang's arms.

2. Flying at night…alone

Hugging Angel

Whole Flock laugh

Flying

Whole Flock hug

Being together

No Flyboys

No Erasers

No M-Geeks

Sorry if you can't read my writing. I sort of just, scrawled it down as fast I could after thinking about it for awhile. Now we were in the hotel, in Nudge's and my room, folding laundry together, not that it took very long since we had two pairs of clothes to wash, each.

Dinner was okay. Nudge was finally quiet, like she always is when she's eating. That's probably one of the only reasons I take her eating, so she can be quiet. Gazzy seemed to find a new time to let them rip. Iggy was normal, which wasn't bad for me. Angel seemed quite happy, if anything she was concentrating on something none of us could understand, but, I mean, she can read minds. Who _can _understand that? Fang had just been…ugh…well, Fang-like. A problem in its own. God was he confusing. One minute he was entirely pissed at me and then the other he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

Angel glanced at me in surprise, and I tried to push a smile her way. She'd probably read my mind again. I definitely needed to make sure I was out of a room with her in it when I thought about that stuff.

Angel trotted over and sat down next to me, on my fluffy bed. I barely glanced at her, pleading heaven in my mind that I won't get another 'love' talk from Angel. Like those talks had turned out so great before.

Did you catch my sarcasm?

Angel sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. Aaah, she'd read my mind _again._ You'd think that after almost six years with this kid I would have had the mind-reading thing under control.

"Don't worry, Max" she said, in the sweet, angelic voice that she has, "I don't mind reading your thoughts. Unlike Iggy or Nudge", she said and I could tell she was trying not to smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a smile start to lift the corners of my mouth.

"Well, Iggy is always thinking about bombs…and sometimes…" she hesitated, "…girls"

I scoffed and told her to continue in the explanations of my flock's brains.

"Nudge is _really_ hard to comprehend" I told myself to remember to congratulate her on the bigger word, "Everything flies in and out really fast, like she doesn't hold on to anything that often. But a lot of times it's either food or fashion magazines she's read"

"What about Gazzy?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

"Well, he's pretty normal to me. A little too many bombs though."

I coughed out a laugh; this was the part I was waiting for.

"Yeah, I saved Fang for last, because I knew that's what you wanted to hear", Angel said, another smile lining her lips.

I looked at her in surprise.

She looked at me and tapped a finger to her temple. Jeez, sometimes she did _not _seem like child to me.

"I've been reading your mind for the past minute, and it's all been stuck on the same exact thing"  
"Well then, if I want to know it so bad then why don't you tell me?" I said.

"Nope"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" I blurted.

"I'm not telling you" she said, sliding off the bed.

"Why not?" I almost yelled at her, but decided better of it.

"Because you should ask him yourself" she said simply, walking over towards Total.

I sat there, my mouth agape as the others watched the TV.

"What was that about?"

I practically jumped halfway out of my skin. I hadn't noticed that Fang wasn't crowded onto the couch with rest of the Flock.

I turned carefully to look at him, and quickly looked down. Oh my gosh, he had that look again. It was horrible, especially when he was looking down. His bangs falling over his dark eyes, but just enough of a view that I could still the intenseness in his eyes.

"Nothing" I said unconvincingly.

"You know, that when somebody says 'nothing' after a question like that it means the exact opposite" he said, sitting down next to me.

I glanced at him, "Yeah, I know. Complete giveaway." Not really paying attention to what I was saying, but trying to keep my heart from coming out my mouth.

"Max. Is something wrong?" he asked.

I looked up in surprise, "No. Why?"

"Well, you're…" he paused, trying to pick his words carefully, "you're…very quiet"

"Oh." He was right, I was usually a lot more talkative, "It was just something I was talking with Angel about", I said, trying to lay it on lightly, then maybe he would drop it.

But nothing's that easy, is it?

"Like what?" he said, and I could actually hear the curiosity in his voice.

I tried to chuckle. It would have worked on anyone else, but he caught my hesitation and his frown deepened a bit, "Just what the Flock's minds are like"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how Iggy is always thinking about bombs and girls. And how Nudge can't hold onto a thought long enough for Angel to catch, other than food and fashion. And how Gazzy is actually pretty 'normal'" I put air quotes around it, "other than a bit too many bombs"

I stopped there, avoiding the part where Angel wouldn't tell me what Fang was thinking.

"And?"

"And what? There's nothing more to it" I said, trying to stand up, but Fang caught my sleeve, pulling me gently, but firmly back down.

"What about me?" he asked, sending a spiral of emotions down my throat as I looked in his eyes.

"She wouldn't tell me"

"Why not?" he said, he was starting to catch on, but his eyes still held the smallest but of confusion.

I hesitated, "She wanted me to ask you myself"

Something flickered in his eyes and I stood up quickly. I couldn't take it anymore. He drove me crazy when he did stuff like that. I knew it was unintentional but still.

I walked up next to the huge couch and slipped onto the armrest. They were watching what looked like some new and improved Amazing Race.

"What 'cha watchin'?" I asked, not really caring that much, but trying to work up a distracting conversation.

"I have no idea" Nudge said, "We don't have the titles for some reason. Do you think it's something to do with TV? Maybe there's something wrong with the wires. Do you think maybe I could fix it? 'Cus I can mess with computers and metal do think maybe I might be able to fix it. Wouldn't that be cool? I could rig the TV so we could get, like, a million channels. And maybe even paper -view"

She sprang off the couch and ran behind the TV. Yeah, that's exactly what we need, someone that can rig a TV illegally.

I sighed and squeezed onto the couch in Nudge's place, between Angel and Iggy. Angel looked at me disapprovingly, and I tried to ignore her.

"You never asked" she said.

I sprung up to a standing position for the second time in, like, five minutes.

Iggy jumped and looked in my direction, "What's wrong?" he asked, a slight tone of panic in his voice.

"Nothing, Ig" I said, rubbing my temples and heading towards the bathroom, "Sorry"

I stopped and turned around again, looking at Nudge, "Nudge?" I said, trying to keep the pleading tone from my voice.

She looked out from behind the TV, "Yeah?"

"Please try not to do anything illegal"

She grinned and disappeared behind the TV again.

I sighed and watched Fang walk into the kitchen from the corner of my eye, a slight aggravation in his walk.

I slid through the bathroom door and slammed it a little harder then I probably should have, since the glass objects on the counter wobbled a lot. I turned the water on as hot as it got and felt the water pelt onto my scalp.

4

Everyone else had traveled into Iggy and Fang's room, because they had the better TV. So I was all by myself. I pulled my favorite pair of sweats on and pushed my wings out so they would dry better from my un-needed shower.

I flopped onto my bed, and then turned onto my stomach so my wings could dry. My hair dripped over my shoulders and I realized that I probably should have dried it. I shifted onto my elbows and bent my legs so they were in the air. I then grabbed the TV remote. I flipped through the channels, finding…nothing whatsoever to watch. I flicked by so many soap operas it was unbelievable. I stopped on a random channel and turned back onto back, shaking more water off my wings.

"I thought you loved me" someone said, it was a voice I didn't recognize. I sat up board straight and looked around quickly.

"I do" this time it was a man.

I realized with stupidity that it was the TV. Yet _another_ soap opera.

"Then why are you with _her_?" the woman said.

I stared at the TV, wishing it would catch on fire.

"It's hard to explain, sweetie" the man said, stepping closer to the woman. She stepped back quickly, looking angry but more helpless.

"How do I know you _really _love me?" she said, her voice sounding wimpy and girlish.

The man stepped even closer and kissed her full on the lips.

I screamed in rage and through the remote at the TV. Somehow it hit the right button, because the TV clicked off and the remote slammed into the wall, shattering into pieces. I buried my face in the comforter and tried to calm down, breathing hard like an idiot.

"I thought girls were supposed to like soap operas?"

My heart caught in my throat. Oh my gosh, had he seen the whole thing? How could he sneak up on me like that? He never used to be able to do that.

I almost screamed again, but held it in for the little bit of sanity I had left. My cheeks heated up into a blush, and though he couldn't see my face he probably knew I was blushing deep red.

I felt Fang sit down on the bed and I looked up carefully. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, patiently looking at the wall across the room.

I moved into a sitting position and slid to the edge of the bed next to him, feeling my feet dangle over the side, just barely touching the floor.

Fang looked up at the door to Iggy and his room, then turned back to look at the wall again. "Do you really feel that way?" he asked quietly, not looking at me.

I didn't answer, but I think he took it as a yes, because I had looked away quickly. I felt so helpless in these situations.

"You know that's not true, Max" he said, turning towards me, but I inched away slowly.

"It seems that way", I said, stupid Red-Haired-Wonder. She's the one who started all this. If she hadn't been kissing Fang in the first place, I never would have felt jealous. And then I never would have said yes to Sam and _Fang_ never would have gotten jealous.

"Max, come on" Fang said, barely above a whisper, "Like I said on that boat in Antarctica, 'You blow me off every chance you get, but then you get mad if I talk to someone else'".

I felt my cheeks grow hot and then my eyes teared up. It stung. When he said stuff like that. I don't know why it stung so much, I shouldn't be jealous, I shouldn't care.

But I did.

It made me so freaking _mad._

"Max?" I looked at Fang, feeling so many emotions travel through my head as I tried to comprehend the emotion that was just barely visible in his eyes.

"What?" I asked hoarsely.

One of his hands came up to rest on the side of my neck and his face moved in closer, "You _know _it's not true" he repeated.

Oh, God. I started hyperventilating. I felt his warm breath on my face and I closed my eyes. Oh my gosh, please, whoever invented Listerine, somebody give him a medal or something.

I opened my eyes again.

"Go ahead and ask" he said, leaning his forehead against mine, his black eyes closing.

"What's in your head?" I whispered, trying not to leap off the bed in panic.

His eyes opened and they stared intently into mine. They were so dark I could just barely make out his pupils.

"You" was all he said.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and Iggy walked in. I almost fell off the bed in surprise.

"You okay?" Iggy asked. Thank heavens he was blind so he couldn't tell how close Fang and I had been before he had so annoyingly interrupted.

I plastered on a fake smile and pushed Fang to the side of my mind so Angel wouldn't hear me in the other room. "Fine, Ig" I said, standing up and walking past him and into the other room.

"So, did everyone eat or do I need to cook something up for you?" I said, rubbing my hands together.

Everyone looked up in panic and all chorused, "No, we ate"

"It's not like I cook _that_ bad" I said defensively, although I cracked a smile, "Did you really eat or are you just saying that?" I asked, walking into the mini-kitchen.

"I didn't eat" Angel said.

"I did, but I'm good with another meal" Yeah, like Nudge would pass up food.

"I'm good. Not hungry" the Gasman said.

"Uh…It depends on what you're making" Iggy said, walking back into the room, "What _are _you making?"

I bent down to open a cabinet, and then opened the fridge, trying to find something I could cook with ease. 'And why are we eating?' You might ask. 'You just ate didn't you?' Well, yes we did, but usually we have another meal about an hour before we go to bed.

I pulled out some cheese, butter, and bread, then a cooking pan. "Who's up for grilled cheese?" I said.

"Sounds good" Angel said.

"Good with me"

"Okay", Iggy said, "I'll take one"

"Fang?" I yelled loud enough so he could hear me in the other room, not bothering to turn around.

"What?"

I jumped again. He'd snuck up on me…again. I still didn't turn around, even though I knew his voice was right at my ear; I could feel his breath on my neck. His hands rested lightly on my waist. We were behind the kitchen island so no one could see.

"Do you want a grilled cheese?" I said, trying to keep my voice level and to not think of some things Angel probably didn't want to hear.

"Uh…nah. I'm not that hungry" Of course he wasn't. His hand dropped from my wasit and he walked to the couch.

I whipped out the sandwiches easily not burning even one of them. Yes, I am _so _proud of myself; I can cook yet _another _meal without catching the kitchen on fire.

We ate quickly and I tried to ignore the looks that Fang sent from across the table.

About two minutes later I scooped up the plates and put each of them into the dish washer so they would be clean tomorrow. I told everyone to get their pajamas on then get into bed, then I sat down on the couch, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

_How long are you intending on staying here, Max?_

Yay, everybody! The Voice is back!

_Welcome back Jeb, _I thought, _or this time are you somebody else, like my Mom or something?_

_ I'm not your Mom and I'm not Jeb._

_ Great._

_ Answer my question Maximum._

_ Well thanks for the politeness. _I thought sarcastically, _I was thinking maybe a few more days, and then we should get out and relocate._

_ That should be a pretty good plan except you should probably leave tomorrow._

I sighed, hoping the Voice could hear it, _Maybe. I don't know._

I stood up and walked into my room, passing Nudge and knocking onto the door that led into Angel and Gazzy's room.

"We're good" came Angel's angelic voice.

I opened the door and walked in. They were in their pajamas and soon I had them tucked in. The Gasman closed his eyes and rolled over as I kissed his forehead. I then walked over to Angel's side and placed a kiss on her forehead too.

She grinned at me then said, "You asked"

It wasn't formed as a question so I knew she'd read it from one of our minds.

"Yes I did" I said, not bothering to lie, there was no point in it.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" I said, "You already know"

"I don't know what he told you" she said, frowning.

I ignored it and turned the light off, "Go to sleep and maybe I'll tell you in the morning"

"Either that or I'll make you" she said and I shuddered at her tone of voice.

I closed the door behind me and went to knock on the boys' door when I stopped, hearing the voices from inside.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but they were whispering. I could barely hear Fang say my name as he was talking to Iggy, but that's all I could make out. I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, then placed it on the door so I could listen better.

I know it's wrong to spy on people, but I couldn't help it. This might be a good way to get into Fang's head.

"You really should just, I don't know, ask her", Iggy said.

"How?" Fang said sarcastically, "Just walk up and ask? No thank you"

"Hey. Don't get all pissed at me. I'm trying to give you advice", Iggy said defensively.

"You're right. But, it's like she just goes running off. I have no idea what's going on in her head. Do think it's just me? She seemed pretty happy when she was kissing that Sam kid back in Virginia"

_What? _I thought, _Did he really think that?_

"No. I don't know. Max is hard to…comprehend. But you, like…love her don't you?" Iggy asked.

There was silence.

My heart beat a thousand times faster in the silence. I wondered if they could hear it through the door. Probably.

More silence.

Then, "Yeah", it was so quiet I could barely hear it; even with my raptor-hearing.

My heart shot up my throat and I almost dropped the cup in my hand. Something moved on the bed and I scrambled away from the door, reaching my bed and trying to look casual as I sat down.

Fang opened the door and he looked back at Iggy, then at me. "They asleep?" he asked casually, motioning with his head towards Angel and Gazzy's room.

"Mmm-hmm" I answered probably too fast.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded vigorously. _Good thing he can't read minds too_, I thought.

"Whatcha got the cup for?" he asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

I looked down quickly at the cup in my hands. "I wanted some water"

He nodded then took it from my hands. He walked to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. Nudge came out of the bathroom in her hot pink set of pajamas. She slid onto her bed and buried herself under the covers, her head barely visible.

I did the same and looked at Nudge, "'Night" I said.

"'Night Max" she said, her voice muffled by the covers, "'Night Fang"

"Goodnight Nudge. See you in the morning, Max" Fang gave me one last look, and then turned off the lights.

But what I hadn't noticed was that Fang had felt the cup while I was distracted by Nudge. And he had found that it was completely and utterly dry on the bottom.

"Up!" I yelled, "Out of bed, you sleepy heads!"

Nobody moved.

I scrambled around the room, shaking the younger kids' shoulders. "If you're not out of those beds when I get out of the bathroom there's gonna be trouble!"

"Yes" Iggy said, through the open door, "We have another hour to sleep"

There was a stirring of laughter in the air as I slipped into the bathroom, making sure I took _way _less than an hour to get ready.

I walked out in about five minutes, and pulled the covers off Nudge's bed so she would wake up.

"Get up!" I said, trying not to be rude.

She moaned loudly and covered her eyes with her hand as I turned on the lights.

I walked into the boys' room and found that Fang was already dressed in a black shirt, dark jeans, with —surprise, surprise—a black jacket. He was laying on his bed typing on his laptop.

I glanced at him then flicked the light on. "It's not good for your eyes" I said as he glanced up, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. "Come on, Ig. Get up"

Iggy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, his blonde hair tangled on one side where he slept. He rubbed a hand down his face and yawned, "Alright" he said, yawning again, "I'm up"

I smiled with satisfaction and walked back to Nudge. "Up, girlie" I said again and she moaned, again.

I opened the sibling's door and clicked the light on. Angel was already up and dressed her eyes sleepy and threatening to close. Gazzy was simply sitting on the edge of the bed, his pajamas on and his eyes closed. I kissed his forehead and pulled him to his feet, he wobbled and I helped him walk to the bathroom, setting a pair of clothes on the counter for him.

"We'll go out and get breakfast when everyone's ready" I said, closing the bathroom door.

Angel walked and gave me a hug, "Good morning" she said.

"Morning, sweetie"

"What did he say?" she asked.

Man that child just doesn't give up.

"You" I said, then walked out of the room. She can make what she wants out of that. She probably thought I meant he said _her, Angel. _When he'd really meant me. I told her what he said, let her make what she wants out of it.

It surprised me when I walked in my room that Nudge was ready. I blinked several times, and then sat down next to her. She got ready _fast_.

"How are you doing?" I asked, rubbing between her wings in circles.

"Fine. It's morning you know", as she pulled her wavy hair into a loose pony-tail.

I smirked. She was never happy in the morning.

Iggy walked in, along with Fang who set his laptop on my nightstand for future use. They sat on my bed and relaxed a bit, looking at me for what we were going to do next. Angel came in and I repositioned myself so she could sit in my lap easily. The Gasman came in last, his hair still on end, but his day clothes on.

"Alright" I said, as he sat next to Iggy, "Breakfast is in order"

Everyone looked up happily.

"Uh, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" I said, "Go find us some food" It was time they learned some leadership skills of their own.

The three of them looked at me in surprise.

"Come on" I said, pushing Angel gently onto the floor, "Off with you!"

Nudge hesitated at the door, "Isn't Fang coming?" she asked.

_Yes,_ I thought. _I knew she would ask that._ I tried to sound thoughtful.

"Uh…"I made it look like I was contemplating something, "Why don't you go, Iggy?"

He looked up at me in surprise as well, his sightless eyes coming to a point about an inch above my eyes. Man was I just throwing around surprises this morning or was I not?

"Go on" I said encouragingly, "You need to lead, my man"

He stood up quickly and disappeared through the door. It closed behind Nudge with a soft _click_ and then there was silence.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Fang said after awhile of silence.

I stood up and walked to the couch, "I don't know what you mean."

He grabbed his laptop and opened it, probably clicking onto his blog, waiting for me to give in and say yes. I sighed very quietly so he wouldn't hear me then knelt on the bed next to him so that I was sitting with my feet tucked underneath me.

Fang barely glanced up, and then looked back at his laptop. Then he stopped typing, and looked up again, his eyes locking with mine.

"You okay?" he asked, closing the laptop and placing it on the nightstand.

I nodded carefully.

"Look, why did you lie to me last night?" he asked.

I looked at him with confusion.

"The cup" he said, "You never had any water in it; it was dry. What were you doing?"

I inched forward as little as I could; looking deeper into his eyes.

"I, uh… might've" I stopped there, just then realizing he might be awfully pissed when I told him I'd been spying.

He leaned a little closer, "Might've what?" he asked, clearly worried now that something was wrong with me.

"Uh, I kind of spied on you" I said with a forced smile, but I looked him in the eyes, "I heard what you said to Iggy"

I think he blushed, but it was weird, because Fang had never blushed before, "What, when I told him you were a pain in the neck?"

I scowled, but avoided his interjection. He was trying to push it off.

"No, but you probably did say that at one point" I said. This time it was me, leaning closer to him.

"What part then?" he said and I could tell that he was trying to stay calm and cool. Oh yeah, he was definitely trying to push it off. He didn't want to blurt it out if I hadn't actually heard him say it.

"When you agreed you loved me" I said quietly.

This time he _definitely_ blushed. He was _definitely_ embarrassed. His cheeks lit on fire and his eyes found the floor easily.

I smiled, he was really embarrassed, I had actually gotten under his skin. In a good way, this time.

For once he didn't say anything. I think he was at a loss for words.

I leaned even closer, the smile gone from my face. I lifted his chin up until he could look down into my eyes. "Did you mean it?" I whispered.

I lifted onto my knees so my face was level with Fang's, so he wasn't looking down at me anymore.

I hadn't played this part in my head. I didn't know what he would say. I couldn't imagine how crushed I would be if he said no, but had no in fact idea what I would feel or do if he said yes.

Actually, he didn't say either. In fact, he didn't say anything at all. All he did was nod. My heart-rate skyrocketed, and everything went from my mind, except for his face.

I pushed some stray hair from his forehead so I could see his eyes, and tried to lower my heart-rate, but it didn't seem to be working very well. I was so glad I remembered to brush my teeth that morning because when I leaned in even closer I could feel my own breath coming off his face.

"Max", but that was all he got out, because I kissed him.

He was surprised, like he had been on the sub when I had kissed him, thinking I was seconds away from death. But he overcame it. His hand slid up my side and rested behind my neck and he leaned in closer, kissing me deeper. I twisted my fingers in his hair and slid my knees closer so I was only an inch away from him. His other hand pulled me closer from the small of my back and our bodies touched, our hearts beating faster together. I could feel his heart on mine as we kissed even deeper.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that but I know that I loved it. I could have sat there and kissed hi m for ever but….

…..then I heard footsteps.


End file.
